koh_lanta_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor St Lucia
Survivor St Lucia is the 3 season of the Survivor Community Org series. For this season, 16 castaways were decided into two tribes of 8. This season is known for having a tight game between the two tribes. No one was willing to flip to the other group with result to a hard fought battle during the merge ! At the end, the Laborie members dominated the rest of the game. Jennifer won over Jalen in a 8-1 vote. Twists *'Black Vote' - Starting after merge and Before leaving, the person voted off at Tribal Council is asked to cast a last vote against somebody from their tribe. This vote is called the Black Vote and is counted at the next Tribal Council attended by the targeted person. In case of a revote, the Black Vote does not count anymore. *'One Twist per Tribe' - On day 2, the reward challenge has as impact that each tribe would have a personal twist. The winning tribe would pick their twist while the losing tribe would get the other twist. *'Twist 1 - Abduction' - After every tribal council of Laborie Tribe, the person with the second most votes will be sent to Abduction Island. While at Abduction Island, the other tribe will have an opportunity to abduct that person into their tribe. If abducted, that person will join the opposing tribe as a full member of the new tribe. A tribe has only 3 opportunities to do so, so they must pick wisely. When someone is abducted, the tribe & the person abducted get clues for idols. The person in abduction automaticly from Micoud Tribe get a clue from his current tribe camp. *'Twist 2 - Exile' - Before a immunity challenge, the Laborie tribe pick one person to go to exile where he/she will have clues. That person would come back for next immunity, meaning he/she will miss tribal if Laborie goes to tribal. Changes *'No Escape ' - Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *'Medical Evacuations' - (sometimes abbreviated as Medevacs) are rare instances where the moderators deem a person unfit to play the game. In order to get Medevac, the castaway have to get two self-vote in a row during his tribals before votes are read. He will be then remplaced by the last person voted out who will join the tribe. That contestant will have immunity for the tribal and won't vote. *'Confessional Chat' - Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals and votes. Moderators Castaways Episode Summaries Voting History } | align="left"|Jennifer.M | | — | | | — | | | | — | — | | | | | | | |colspan="2" rowspan="2"|Final Vote |- | | align="left"|Jalen | | — | | | | — | | | | — | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Toby | | — | | | — | — | colspan="2" | — | — | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Janica | — | | colspan="2" |— | | | colspan="2" |— | | — | | | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Stephen | — | | colspan="2" |— | | | colspan="2" |— | | — | | | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Joe | — | | colspan="2" |— | | | colspan="2" |— | | — | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Ben | | | | | — | — | | | — | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|David | | | colspan="2" |— | | | colspan="2" |— | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Steven | — | | colspan="2" |— | | | colspan="2" |— | | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Shannon | — | | colspan="2" |— | | | colspan="2" |— | |rowspan="1" colspan="22" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Christian | | — | colspan="2" | — | — | | |rowspan="1" colspan="9" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Jennifer.T | — | | colspan="2" |— | | |rowspan="1" colspan="11" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Arthur | — | | colspan="2" |— | |rowspan="1" colspan="22" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Daniel | | — | | |rowspan="1" colspan="22" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|PX | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="22" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Yonas | |rowspan="1" colspan="22" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |}